


of dog-eared pages and lattes

by honeyama



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista!Bokuto, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bookstore AU, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: bokuto wants to get into reading and akaashi wants to drink something other than iced coffee
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	of dog-eared pages and lattes

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! for day 1 of bokuaka week, i’m doing a mix of coffee shop and bookstore au. i hope u enjoy <33

The wind howled as the automatic doors of the bookstore opened, pushing him in. He shivered and walked toward the front desk to check himself in for his shift. His co-worker and friend, Sugawara, waved cheerily at him from the desk.

”Good morning, Akaashi! A bit chilly out, right?” Sugawara smiled at him as brightly as usual. Akaashi gave him a grin and shook his head.

”’A bit’, is an understatement, Suga. It’s like we got locked in a freezer.” Akaashi replied as he hung his coat on the back of his seat at the front desk. Suga huffed a laugh then began to talk about his date with a guy. Akaashi politely listened as he checked in. 

“Did you guys agree on a second date?” Akaashi questioned and Suga’s eyes lit up.

”I was gonna tell you that next! You’re such a mind reader,” He replied. “But yes! We’re going on another this weekend. He didn’t tell me where since he said it’s a surprise.” 

“Sounds sketchy.”

”No it doesn’t! He’s a nice guy, I promise.”

”Yeah yeah, maybe he’s an axe murderer.” Akaashi joked, causing Suga to gasp through a sweet smile.

”Akaashi,” The gray haired boy whined. “He’s not an axe murderer. If he was, I’d be dead by now.” 

Akaashi couldn’t argue with that.

”Is the coffee place opened yet? I need something to wake me up. I ran out of milk this morning so I couldn’t make myself any coffee today.” Suga frowned and slumped into his chair. 

“Yeah I think so, I hear them grinding beans and there’s two workers. Do you want your usual order? I’ll treat you today to congratulate you on getting yourself a date and not getting murdered.” Akaashi grinned from ear to ear again.

”You’re so kind, Keiji.” Suga put his hand over his heart. “Yes please and thank you.” 

Akaashi stood and made his way into the coffee shop that was fortunately in the bookstore they worked in. Luckily, there were no customers as it was early in the morning. Akaashi took a glance at the freshly made treats and attempted to make a decision on which he wanted.

”Hey, hey, hey! How can I help you today?” The worker from behind the counter asked, making Akaashi jump. How can one be so energetic in the morning?

He turned around and was met with a boy who had salt and pepper spiked hair. His eyes were bright and owlish. Akaashi felt small under his gaze. 

“Good morning,” Akaashi smiled at him before ordering what he and Suga wanted. “I’d like an iced coffee with extra caramel please.” 

The barista furrowed his caterpillar like eyebrows. “Iced coffee? On a cold day like this? Odd.” 

Akaashi felt like he should be offended. He wasn’t, but did employees usually voice their opinions on a customers order? Probably not. 

“Yeah well, it’s the only thing I’ve ever tried here. I don’t like going out my comfort zone.” Akaashi responded and the employee nodded. He gave Suga’s order as well and soon he paid and the worker was off to making the drinks. Akaashi stood by the counter on his phone. 

**Me - The barista said getting an iced coffee today is odd, can he voice his opinion like that?? Is that legal?? Should I be offended??**

**Suga - no lmao omg he’s kinda right tho maybe he just wanted to strike up a convo with you**

**Me - Doubt it. Maybe he really wanted to make fun of me >:( **

**Suga - but he’s right ur gonna die of hypothermia**

Akaashi put his phone down and looked to the front desk which was down the many isles of book shelves. Suga was already looking at him. Akaashi gave him the bird and Suga blew a kiss at him. 

“Akaashi, your order is ready!” The barista cheerfully yelled out. The librarian picked up the cardboard cup holders and thanked the barista. “Come again.” He said and Akaashi felt himself flush. 

—

Every day was the same as usual. Customers went in and out, some asking -quite frankly- the dumbest questions like: “I don’t know anything about this book but it has a red cover, can you help me?” Akaashi was sure people think he is some magical book wizard.

He needed another coffee. A second one for today. Suga was off organizing books and helping kids read a book like always. Akaashi never had any luck with kids. They always thought he was scary because of his bored face. 

It was time for his break so he grabbed the book he was currently reading and headed toward the coffee shop and waited in line. It was busier today since a new item came out and people were eager to test it out. Akaashi had no interest in it. 

A different employee by the name of Hinata took his order. Somewhere deep in Akaashi felt disappointed, but he was unsure why. 

He sat down at a vacant table and opened up his book and read to pass time until his drink was ready. 

Minutes passed and suddenly, his drink was placed in front of him. He lowered his book and looked at his drink then looked up at the person who placed it there. 

It was the owl-like employee from the other day. 

“You know, I thought you would’ve changed your order since it’s getting colder these days.” He said and sat down in front of him. 

He was in his uniform, meaning he was working but is probably on his break. 

“But I did say that I am not comfortable ordering anything out my comfort zone.” Akaashi replied and looked back to his book to avoid his eyes. He made Akaashi feel nervous. 

“My name is Bokuto, by the way!” His lips split into a wide smile. Akaashi felt himself almost smiling. 

“Nice to meet you, Bokuto.” Akaashi bowed his head and Bokuto softly laughed. 

“Is that a new book you’re reading? It’s different from the other ones you’ve read! You read many books Akaashi.” Bokuto reported, his face split in a large grin and his eyes widened with amazement and curiosity. 

Akaashi felt his face burn up slightly and his hands became moist. He had millions of questions. 

_Does Bokuto watch me?_

_Why does he watch me?_

_“_ Yeah, it is. How did you know?” He took a sip from his coffee.

”When I’m on break I like watching people and I see you a lot. You’re always reading, Akaashi, I like that.” Bokuto’s smile never faltered. “Do you think you can recommend me some books?”

Akaashi almost forgot to reply. Bokuto’s eyes were captivating, almost.

”Yeah, sure. Any genre fine or do you have a specific genre you like?”

Bokuto blinked at him and shook his head.

”Okay, then I’ll compile a list and I’ll show you.” 

“Thank you so much, Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted, causing people to look over at their table. “In return, I can introduce you to new coffee drinks since all you drink is iced.” 

Akaashi could guess that’s fair. 

“I’d like that Bokuto, thank you.” The librarian replied calmly. 

—

Akaashi had made a list after his encounter with Bokuto. It was complete with fantasy, mystery, action and other genres to add variety. The books listed were all Akaashi’s favorite and he hoped Bokuto would like them as well. 

“Hey Suga, do you know where that one book is? I read it last week, the mystery one.” God, he sounded like a customer but Suga always knew where everything was. 

Suga nodded, “Yeah it’s in the cart waiting to be put back, which is your turn by the way.” 

Akaashi playfully scoffed, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll do that later.” 

He found the book then placed it where the other books that were on the list are. 

“Why are you stacking books like some sort of hermit, ‘Kaashi.” Suga asked curiously. “Does it have to do with that energetic guy?”

Akaashi choked on his spit. “What? What guy? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Suga.” 

“Don’t play dumb with me mister. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Suga huffed. 

“Yes. Maybe.” Akaashi groaned. “He wanted recommendations.” 

Suga’s brown eyes widened almost comically. 

“What! You never do that for anyone!” He stood up from where he was seated. “This is huge! Do you like him?” 

Akaashi didn’t reply. “I plead the 5th.” He said in a monotone voice.

”You do! Since when did Akaashi Keiji like someone? My baby is all grown up.” Suga patted his back. Akaashi smiled at him, only a tiny one.

”Tell me about him, what’s he like? I’ve only seen him from far away but all I know is that he’s super cute.”

”Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Akaashi attempted to change the subject.

”He’s not my boyfriend yet,” Suga mumbled. His face reddened as he spoke. “Wait hey! Don’t change the subject!”

”Too late, bye Suga! I have to go meet Bokuto.” Akaashi said as he picked up one book and left to the coffee shop which was just down many book shelves. 

He sat down at a table and waited for Bokuto.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long. The salt and pepper haired boy came jogging to the table, holding a drink in his hand. His black work apron had dark stains of espresso and and streaks of coffee grounds. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!” He said ever so loudly and placed the drink on the table. “What have you got for me today?” 

“This.” Akaashi held the book up and read the title out loud. 

“Sounds mysterious.” 

“Indeed it is, Bokuto.” Akaashi replied then began to tell him about the plot and characters. The barista’s eyes filled with wonder. “What have you got for me?” 

Bokuto grinned at him. “This drink is a latte. Nothing special, but at least it’s different from your iced coffee.”

They switched items. Bokuto opened the book and Akaashi took a sip. 

As Bokuto read, Akaashi drank the beverage while watching him. It was like this for every week for a month. The start of the week, Akaashi would introduce a new book and Bokuto would introduce a new beverage. 

Every week they did this, Akaashi felt himself falling for the wide eyed barista. His skin always looked so smooth that sometimes Akaashi wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek. His hair was always spiked, and a smile never left his face.

Akaashi found him so overwhelmingly endearing. He liked him so much it was suffocating. 

—

The next week was terrible. The weather was terrible to be exact. Nobody had come in or out the bookstore since the rain was merciless. It was close to hailing. The bookstore was almost eerie when empty and Akaashi was bored out of his mind. Suga was too but he was texting his boyfriend (they had become official the week before). 

The black haired boy couldn’t take it anymore so he went to go visit a certain owl-like boy. 

“Hey ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto cheerily greeted him as always. 

“Hello, Bokuto.” The librarian greeted back. 

“You’ve tried almost anything on this menu. What would you like, now that you’ve gone out of your comfort zone?” 

“Iced coffee with extra caramel please.” He ordered and Bokuto couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. 

“Since no one is here,” Bokuto said as he tapped on the screen in front of him to place the order. “Do you want to learn how to make it?” 

Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in his stomach became alive. He nodded. 

Bokuto lead him to the back and to the espresso machine. He guided Akaashi through everything. Akaashi’s wrist and hand burned where Bokuto touched him. The drink came together, and it looked, well, normal. For once, Akaashi didn’t mess up whatever he made since it was always a given that he’d mess up whatever he cooked. 

“Try it.” Bokuto spoke softly. The atmosphere around them felt intimate. Bokuto was so physically close to him that he can smell the coffee in his breath and the warmth radiating off his skin. The rain only added to the warm atmosphere and Akaashi felt his face burn up. 

He took a sip. 

“It’s good, but I think it’s better when you make it.” Akaashi replied, voice equally as soft. 

Bokuto laughed a breathy laugh and shook his head playfully. 

Akaashi wanted to kiss him so bad. He found himself looking at the barista’s eyes then down to his lips. Bokuto was doing the same and it didn’t help the burning in his cheeks. Akaashi was slowly leaning in.

”Is this okay?” Bokuto whispered. Akaashi silently nodded.

The taller male’s hand cupped Akaashi’s cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb as their lips finally touched. The kiss was slow and soft and tasted of caffeine. 

When they broke apart, Akaashi couldn’t hold back a smile. 

“I wanted to do that ever since I first saw you.” Bokuto said against his lips before they kissed again. 

“We should’ve done this sooner.” Akaashi spoke when they broke apart again.

“Let’s make up for loss time then.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that concludes day one!! hope u enjoyed <33 i rlly hope there are no typos lol i’m releasing this like an hour early lol


End file.
